New Beginings
by MooneysTales
Summary: After the Volturi left all was well...at least that's what they taught. Things were about to get a bit mental again.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything twilight concerned...just writing my first story. No copy-write intended.

_**New Beginnings**_

Ever since the visit of the volturi all had been peaceful. Alice still watched their decisions and they were always ready to fight if needed.

Renesmee was now 15 well at least she looked it and attended normal school. She was very intelligent and her love for Jacob had increased.

Edward and Bella lived happily in their cottage as they watched Nessie and Jacob get closer. They also spent a lot of time around Bella father Charlie and his new girlfriend, Sue.

Carlisle and Esme took joy in their grandchild and spent most of their time with the family.

The rest of the family were very much the same. They also stopped fighting the wolves and they are now all on talking terms, nearly friends you could say.

When Jacob made his own pack with Leah and Seth he was soon joined by his best friends Embry and Quill. They all remained on good terms with Sam's pack. They were all still friends you could say. They would all get together once a week and spend it messing about on La Push Beach.

Life was good they all had no worries except the volturi returning but they didn't think about it often as it was a dark thought and the battle would not be easy on either side.

It was an unusual day at forks. Not a drop of rain had fallen in days, which was strange for Forks. Carlisle was sitting by the window when he heard Alice running up the stairs to him.

**_"She's going to ring you soon_**_"_ she said calmly. Alice looked very worried as she talked

**_"I think its time Carlisle..."_**she began but Carlisle phone began to ring. He looked to Alice before answering it.

**_"Winnie how are you?"_** he asked **_"yes I feared this day would come but don't worry we shall be there tomorrow so get her prepared"_** she added as he glanced at the door seeing all his family arrive

**_"I shall talk with you soon bye now"_** he added as he hung up and looked to Esme and the rest who joined them.

**_"So, what's going on?"_** Emmet and Jasper asked together

**_"Yes, Alice told us to come here"_** Rose said looking puzzled. Edward frowned as he looked at Carlisle.

**_"She's dying"_** Edward said sadly

"**_Who's dying?"_** Bella asked looking around at them all.

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked at them all.

**_"Many centuries ago I came across a woman who was being chased by a Vampire. She looked small and weak so I helped her out"_** he began "**_when I helped her to her feet she started crying and told me that she would never surrender her to me. Of course I was confused. I didn't know what she was referring to. But after I convinced her that I would not hurt her, and that I was good she smiled at me and sought my help."_**

**_"She explained to me that she was from a tribe near the sea and that a Coven of vampires had cleared them out. They killed all her family and friends. She was the only living survivor. (Well she had hidden her daughter which she later told me.) Her tribe were like Jacobs except they didn't not turn to wolves they could manipulate the water and the weather and that the vampires that had wiped them out feared them"_**he said as he looked to Bella

"**_So it was the Volturi"_** Bella said looking to him

**_"Yes Bella it was. They feared her kind like they fear Nessie. Well she asked me to help her hide and that if she ever needed a doctor would I do it. Of course I said yes and I brought her to see Esme and Edward. They of course agreed to help her. So we set her up in a small town and visited a few times a year. After she died we did the same to her child. And now her child Winnie is getting to be 100 and becoming ill. So she is worried that her granddaughter fate is in trouble."_**

**_"About 10 years ago her daughter was out hiking and she was killed by a vampire. He of course knew exactly what she was and was determined to tell. But we got in the way and ended him. Now she is ill and her granddaughter may face the same fate. If a vampire crosses her village and gets her scent the volturi will know. The child is not aware of her heritage and she is not trained in her abilities so when the day comes to fight for her life she will not be prepared."_**

**_"So a few years ago I agreed that I would take her in. If she lives with us her scent will be masked from passing nomads. We could train her and give her the abilities she will need. But I also need to see Billy Black for his bloodline is more connected to hers than mine. He knows Winnie and I am sure he will suggest something better"_** he said as he watched their expressions change.

Bella and Edward looked at one another "**_well help"_** they said

Jasper and Emmet looked at him "**_well the kids gona be pissed to be taken away so you are gona need me as Jasper here to help fetch her"_** Emmet said with a broad smile.

**_"Sure the Volturi already have it out for us so why not have a strong ally on our side_**" Rose said to Esme.

**_"She right if the volturi get to her before us they could turn her_**" added Jasper "**_it's a good plan but It's not going to be easy"_**

So it had all been decided they were all going to help the young girl. They knew it wasn't going to be easy but the Volturi were already pissed with them so it didn't matter and now they would have a strong ally on their side. Training her was going to be the hard part as young people are often stubborn.

Jasper, Emmet and Carlisle made their way to the car. They were going to stop at Billy Blacks house before they went to Winnie's house.

**_"I spoke to Jacob. He said to go to his house he will be there waiting"_** Edward said as he followed behind the car.

**_Chapter two on its way for those who liked this._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Billy black_**

When they arrived at Billy's, He was sat outside with Jacob and Sam. The all got out of the car and walked to him. Billy looked tired as though he hadn't slept in days.

**_"He has a good plan Carlisle"_** Edward said as they got closer.

**_"Welcome Carlisle"_** Billy greeted as he nodded at them all. **_"I think that when you retrieve the girl you should bring her to Sam and Emily's place. A young woman growing up around vampires is not the safest when you can have house guests at any moment. So I and Sam have spoken and we will give her full protection and training along with your training. _**" He said with a smile

**_"Plus your lot wont be able to detect her over our odour_**" Jacob laughed

"**_She will live with Sam but see you daily for training and attend school. After all we are of similar bloodlines so we will be able to teach her of her family. What do you think?"_** Billy then asked them. Although he knew their answer he taught it would be rude not to ask.

Carlisle smiled at him **_"that is a great idea Billy. We will all have to chat regularly to make sure we are all doing our part_**" he added

"**_That's no problem"_** Billy said

**_"We will drop her off tomorrow evening "_**Carlisle added as they left for their cars. His relationship with Billy had changed dramatically since Jacob imprinted so he had no fear about working with him.

"**_Being friends with wolves...how things have changed"_** laughed Emmet as he got into the car. The journey was going to a long one and they knew that they wouldn't have an easy time bring her back. Carlisle knew that working with the wolves was going to be hard work. Jacob pack was fine but Sam was a different sorry. Emmet never seen eye to eye with either did Jasper so Carlisle hoped all would go smoothly.

Back at Billy's house, Jacob and Sam looked worried.

"**_Are you sure Billy"_** Sam asked for the hundred time.

**_"Yes you are the perfect person to care for this child, I have complete thrust in you" _**Billy said with a kind smile. He taught this was something Sam needed. It would turn him into a stronger leader and soften his attitude to the Vampires. Well that's what Billy hoped.

Sam looked worried but gave a small smile. He had never been a father nor had he a good father figure. He hoped he wouldn't loose his temper too much in front of the young girl but he knew it was going to be hard. At least he had Emily, she was his rock and the kindest person her knew. He also knew he had Jacob pack to help out which eased his fear a little.

He looked to the sky and then to his watch "**_Im off I shall see you all tomorrow" _**he said as he raced off into the wood. Fear was all around him. But he needed to shake this off because he had to help this girl her life depended on it. He had a lot of redecorating to do before tomorrow so she called his pack and raced home.

Jacob looked to Billy as they walked inside "**_so much for an easy life"_** he said simply **_"bet well be fighting those volturi before the end of the year"_**

Billy laughed slightly "**_good thing it's only the start of the year then"_**

They both walked inside as their taught remained on Sam and Carlisle. The Volturi would be back and this time a fight would not be so easy to get out of.

(any suggestions please say :) chapter 3 soon)


End file.
